The air/fuel mixture of an internal combustion engine may be formed by a carburator or by a fuel injection device. Particles of fuel when entering the combustion chamber of an engine are not small enough to insure complete combustion. There are many devices and methods which cause better mixing of the mixture before combustion. One group of these devices involves the use of a static mixer for scattering the particles of fuel. However, these devices of static mixing type are not good enough to give good performance at all running conditions. Some give bad acceleration but good reduction in CO exhaust at idle rotation like the known one-direction-swirl generating mixer when fixed under the carburator. Others give low power output like the using of a metallic net fixed at the passage of the inlet manifold.
The present invention relates to a new method which improves the vaporization of an air-fuel mixture by generating the mixture partitively in different directions forming complex swirls. The formation of complex swirls does not give a big centrifugal force to the fuel particles like the single-direction-swirl mixer does. It rotates the mixture partitively in different directions so that the mixture is being whirled towards the center of an inlet manifold thereby giving good mixing of fuel with air.
It is the present object of the invention to improve the combustion efficiency of engines by rotating the mixture in different directions to form complex swirls through the use of a multi-swirl-generating device.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the polluted exhausts of engines by the use of complex swirl-producing devices mounted in the inlet manifold of a combustion engine.
It is also another object of the present invention to develop several clean internal combustion engines with high power output by using the present method of fuel and air and through the use of devices based on the present method.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide high power and smooth driving conditions for modern lean burning internal combustion engines.